


Cosplay

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cosplay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: They like cosplaying.Bambam is confident, Yugyeom not.





	

Yugyeom and Bambam were walking outside for a little visit to the ice cream shop. It was hot and they hadn't got any ice cream at home. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes cutely as they bought their ice cream. „Do you want chocolate again, Gyeomie?“, Bambam asked after he hold his strawberry ice cream in his right hand. The younger one nodded and he got his chocolate ice cream.

 

As they walked outside the shop, they walked home again and again so many pair of eyes were locked on the young couple. There was one strange thing about the two boys, they were dressed different as others. Bambam looked like Ken Kaneki and Yugyeom like Touka Kirishima. They loved cosplaying, but they never went to public with those costumes. „It's just for a few minutes“, Bambam had said when Yugyeom asked to change to normal clothes again. It was a strange feeling for Yugyeom to get all the attention, but Bambam looked like he hasn't got a problem at all.

 

Yugyeom always envied the older for his self confidence, he wished he had it too. But for a goddamn reason he was alfraid of any attention he could get for his huge amount of make up in his face or his dresses of anime characters. _Gay_ , _Girl_ , _Disgusting_ , he was always called like that from others. Yugyeom was called worse but they were so bad, he doesn't want to repeat them. Sometimes the younger looked into the mirror and saw the same things. A gay disgusting girl nobody wants to see. When Bambam is called like this, he jokes and doesn't care, but Yugyeom cries late at night when his boyfriend already sleeps. He never told Bambam about his problems, maybe he should,

 

„Gyeomie, is everything okay?“, Bambam asked when they arrived at their small apartment near the ice cream shop, The taller wanted to tell Bambam about his social problems, but not today, not now when it was such a beautiful day, The couple changed into their regular clothes after they got rid of their make up and cuddled themselves under a blanket on the couch and watched tv, „You know you can tell me everything, babe“, the older smiled as the angel, the angel Yugyeom always wanted to be.

 

„It's really nothing, babe', he sighed and refused to look into the worried eyes of Bambam. He wanted to cuddle stronger but he was a little bit sad to be clingy. „It's just the cosplay', Yugyeom didn't want to say more, but Bambam was too confident to see it. He was blind about the worries Yugyeom had when he was alone in the bathroom, crying as he watched himself in the mirror, bad words lingering in his head.

 

„Don't you want to cosplay anymore? It'd be okay for me“, Bambam asked, but the taller one just shook his head, 'No, I love cosplaying, it's about me“. So Yugyeom was asked if he could confess his real feelings now. It was hard for him, telling him out of nowhere he cried often, that Bambam was so different compared to him. Sometimes Yugyeom really thought about breaking up with Bambam, but 'sometimes' was a wrong word. _Often_ is a better word.

 

„I'm so insecure, Bammie, since a long time. The longest time I could remember. Don't you ever see how sad I am when someone comments bad things about me? You're so different compared to me. You're so confident and don't care about others opinion and I'm here, you ugly gay boyfriend who cries at night and thinks about breaking up with you because you deserve someone like you, someone who also doesn't care. You are a king while I am a slave. I'm so ugly and fat and those comments I get are too much. I love you so much I would never fulfill my dumb thoughts about us going different paths because those thoughts are as disgusting as me“, Yugyeom almost yelled at his boyfriend, who just looked with wide eyes.

 

„Yugs“, Bambam took the younger into his arms again when he saw tears in his eyes. „Since when did our dfferences effect us. I love you, if you don't want to continue with cosplaying, I'm fine. I freaking love you as the person you are, you really shouldn't care about others, I think my opinion is te most important because man, us against the world, right? You're so perfect, Kim Yugyeom“

 

Bambam's perfect full lips touched Yugyeom cute ones as he stopped ranting about his perfect and Yugyeom didn't want to hear more. They were meant for each other like nobody were before. Because the older one was right as he never was.

 

 _It was just them against the world._ And nobody else should be caring about them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cosplay!yugbam theyd look so cute!!


End file.
